


Fashion

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [48]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 52 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: In which Taeyong gets  a job as a modell, and it's not going well at all.





	Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 52 - I'll do it for you  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> It's snowing outside really hard right now here and I just couldn't be happier about it. I love winter and snow soooo much!

Sometimes Taeyong wondered what was going on in a fashion designers head. He seriously couldn't imagine what were they thinking when they made up these clothes. 

One of the most surprising things about being a dancer were that how popular they were with amateur designers who wanted to put on a grand show as their debut. He and Ten had already done modelling before, so when they weren't really fazed when they offered the job for them. 

But now, they regretted it deeply. It was liked they were dressed up as a four years old girl's barbie's princess clothes that was cut at their hips, only to show off the glitter-bathed basically stockings that were just a little bit too tight. 

It was awful. Taeyong could barely breath, and he wasn't even zipped up yet! He now seriously needed to think twice before accepting a modelling job ever again. 

He took his phone from his pocket and dialled the number he now knew from the top of his head. 

Yuta picked up on the third ring. _"Hi?"_ There was a really loud noise behind him as Yuta was sitting in the audience, surrounded by a lot of people. 

"Could you come into the back? I need some help" Taeyong asked, reaching to run his hand through his hair. Then he eventually decided against it when he remembered that it was rock hard from the hairspray and the hairstylist would probably kill him for it. 

_"Will they let me in?"_

"If I remember right, your ticket should have a pass to the back. Just give it a try" Taeyong asked, looking at the clock on the wall. There was only five minutes left till the show. 

" _Alright, I'll try. Give me a few minutes_ " And with that he hung up. Taeyong sighed and prayed in his head that Yuta will be quick. 

It took Yuta three whole minutes to get there. Three. Whole. Minutes. Everyone was stand-by, only Taeyong was missing, and it made Taeyong really nervous. 

"Tae?" There was a knock on the door. " I'm coming in" Taeyong quickly stood when he heard Yuta's sweet voice, as his boyfriend stepped into the room. He saw how Yuta bit into his lips when he saw him, and Taeyong almost rolled his eyes. He knew he looked ridiculous, but it wasn't the time to laugh about it. 

"Yes, yes, this looks awful. Later we can laugh about it, but we need to do something about the zipper right now" he turned his back to Yuta to show that it was still open. 

" I'll do it for you" Yuta giggled and stepped forward. " But I really hope you're not planning on wearing something like this anymore. Even I couldn't stand that" he laughed. His hands were cold when it contacted with Taeyong's back as he pulled up the zipper. 

Taeyong chuckled and turned around.  
"Even if I did, you would still be the bigger fashion disaster between the two of us" he pressed a kiss to Yuta's nose, before he patted his waist. 

"And now I need to run before I miss my cue." 

He could only hear Yuta's laugh before he closed the door of the changing room.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really not uncommon for dancers to get modelling jobs. Usually they are commercials, but sometimes photoshoots too. I remember the first (and luckily the only) time my dance school was approached with a request of us to do modelling, we were still kids, but the photographer was mean. >:( Luckily, at my new dance school only our ballett instructor does it and we don't. :)  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter:[Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
